The After Math
by AdahlenMahariel
Summary: 1 year after the blight, what lies in store for Adahlen Amell? F!Amell and Alistair pairing.
1. The ceremony

Chapter one

Leliana

"Where is Adahlen? She needs to be ready by noon!" Wynne asks Leliana, following her as she rush's through Oalin castle, making sure everything is in order. Leliana narrowly dodges a servant carrying what looks to be a very heavy pot of flowers.

"Sorry!" the servant squeaks, struggling under the weight of the flowerpot.

"Here let me take that for you." Says a deep familiar voice, Leliana looks up, and is delighted to see Sten, here at last for the ceremony.

"Hello Sten, how have you been doing?" Wynne asks him, Sten takes the flowerpot from the servant, and she thanks him and runs off. He sets the flowerpot down on the stone floor and gives a grunt.

"Good enough. Where is the warden?" Leliana resists the urge to smile; Sten certainly hadn't changed in the past year, he still had his typical braided hair and his stern dark face, wearing the armor Adahlen had given him and his sword in it's scabbard. It was always so nice to find something the same in this crazy warped universe Adahlen, Zevran, and Leliana lived in.

Wynne lets out a sigh. "No doubt in her chambers sleeping the day away!"

A huge belch echo's through the hall and carries with it the smell of heavy ale. Leliana had no doubt who that was.

Leliana turns and gives him the cheeriest smile she had, "Isn't it a lovely morning Oghren?" The surly dwarf growls at her, having just woken up after a night of drinking. Wynne and Leliana let out a hearty laugh, and Sten even cracks a smile.

Oghren brings a flask out of his tunic and takes a big gulp, and wipes his mouth on his sleeve. Good old disgusting Oghren. He looks around, confused.

"Where's missy? This is her big day." He asks putting the flask back in the pocket of his sleepwear.

Leliana sighs and lifts up her hand to stop Wynne from explaining this again. "Sten, take the flowers out to the courtyard, Wynne see if everything's ready and in order, Oghren, see that you get a bath, I'll go wake Adahlen." Oghren rolls his eyes and mumbles something about bossy bards, and Sten and Wynne get to their business, Leliana turns and starts to Adahlen's bedroom.

Wynne, Oghren, and Shale had been here at Adahlen's family home for a fortnight, and now that Sten was here, the gang was assembled, almost. They were of course missing 2 of the original 9. None of them had seen Morrigan since that day exactly one year ago, and Alistair was busy being king with his new wife.

Leliana could still not believe that Adahlen and Alistair ended the way they did. The night before the battle, Alistair broke Adahlen's heart by breaking it off with her. Leliana understood his reasons, it would be quite hard for them to conceive a child together, and since Adahlen was a mage, she couldn't marry the king. That night she had cried her eyes out and Zevran and Leliana had tried to help, but it was really Morrigan who had gotten to her. She had entered Adahlen's quarters at Redcliff and an hour later, Adahlen came out with a determined look in her eye.

After the battle, Alistair had married a beautiful noble, and all of their companions had left to follow their own paths, except for Leliana and Zevran, who had stayed with Adahlen to help her rebuild the Grey Wardens, now that Adahlen was the leader of the order and the knight-commander of the kings armies.

Of course, Adahlen being the knight-commander, she had to communicate with the king, but, anytime she needed to send word to Alistair, she always sent Leliana, and wouldn't explain why.

Now Leliana guides herself through the hallways, to Adahlen's bedroom. It was the master bedroom of the castle, although she spent most of her time at the training area. Leliana doesn't even bother knocking and storms in.

Adahlen

Adahlen was having nightmares. She had these nightly, and when she woke up from them, she never really knew what to make of the nightmares. Today was an especially disturbing one. Adahlen was laying on her bedroll; the fire was crackling outside her tent. Scents of rabbit meat stew seeped in. She could hear Oghren grumbling in the next tent over. Warm, muscled arms were wrapped around her. Adahlen lifts her head and finds herself looking into the warm eyes of Alistair.

Startled Adahlen squirms, but Alistair only chuckles and holds her tighter. "Hush love, maybe we can get a few extra moments before Wynne tears the camp down." Adahlen lays back down next to Alistair on their bedroll. She knows this is a dream but it all seems so real, and at the same time it seems so _wrong_.

Adahlen squirms more, and Alistair's grip loosens. Adahlen scrambles up. Alistair props himself up on one elbow.

He frowns, "maker, what's the matter love?" Adahlen is suddenly filled with a wave of wanting. She just wants to curl up with him on that bedroll until Wynne came in and pulled them out by their ears, but she couldn't, everything felt so wrong right now. Adahlen burst out of the tent and into the daylight.

Everything looked normal. Leliana was playing her flute lightly with Schmooples curled in her lap. Wynne was hunched over the fire, tending the morning stew, while her Mabari Brutus sat by her licking his lips for scraps. Morrigan was off in her own camp reading her mothers grimoire, Oghren was puking up last nights ale. Sten was practicing his sword techniques on a dummy. Zevran was sitting next to Leliana, saying sexually suggestive things. Shale was chasing birds around, screaming bloody murder. It was a normal morning at camp. But it didn't make sense to Adahlen, they had defeated the blight. Morrigan was gone, Alistair was king. In the midst of her confused thoughts a warm, calloused hand grips Adahlen's shoulder.

"Adahlen what's wrong?" Alistair asks her in his sleepy morning voice. Adahlen turns and just for one moment, one moment, and his form flickers. At first it's just handsome, lovable Alistair in front of her then it's a 7-foot tall demon with hunger in its eyes. Adahlen screams and starts to run.

She doesn't stop until she reaches the edge of the clearing they're camped in, and she turns around. They're all flickering, from her friend's forms, to demons, all advancing on her quickly.

"Stay with us Adahlen." The Alistair demon chants.

"We can give you what you want…" Morrigan says, closely following Alistair.

"We can make this dream a reality." Zevran whispers.

They're surrounding her, with dark smiles on their faces. The Leliana demon walks forward and grabs her shoulders and starts shaking her.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up." She garbles in the demons deep voice. But with every word she starts to sound more like the real Leliana. The worlds getting brighter and brighter, so bright Adahlen has to close her eyes, and when she opens them, she's in her room, in her castle, with the real Leliana shaking her and laughing.

"You sleep like the dead!" Leliana exclaims when Adahlen finally opens her eyes. Adahlen slowly sits up and rubs her head. Bursts of pain are shooting straight through to her brain, and she can feel her heart beat in her temples.

"My head…" Adahlen says, squeezing her eyes shut and opening them again. Leliana smiles at her sympathetically but then laughs.

"It's your fault for drinking Oghren's special brew. You know it's too strong for you. Now come on, todays the big day!" Adahlen groans.

"Now I remember why I drank with Oghren last night. I wanted to forget what was going on today." She says getting up and going to her window, looking over her hometown of Oalin. Leliana comes up beside her, pushing back the white silk curtains. A light breeze blows through the open window and blows back Adahlen's messy white blonde hair, and Leliana's fire red hair, which she had grown out to her shoulders now.

"What are you dreading today Adahlen? Seeing him?" Adahlen's silence answers Leliana's question. Leliana sighs.

"You knew you were going to have to see him again someday." Adahlen shakes her head.

"No, I didn't, at his wedding we walked together, and I told him that it was the last time he would ever see me. I said it was better if we didn't see each other, it would only cut the wound deeper." The sound of happy people drifts up to Adahlen's window, the sounds of chattering, dogs barking, children's laughter. Adahlen closes the window and sits down on her bed.

Leliana walks to the door. "It's going to happen Adahlen, you have to be strong today when you see Alistair. I only wish Morrigan was her to cast a spell on you or whatever she did that day one year ago that made you so brave." Leliana opens the door.

"Get ready and put on your armor."

Once the door shut Adahlen curled up in a ball on her bed and remembered one of her last meetings with Morrigan before she disappeared.

Alistair had just broken it off with Adahlen and she was balling her eyes out on her bed at Redcliffe castle. Leliana and Zevran were trying to help; telling her everything was going to be all right. They had been doing this for an hour or so before Morrigan burst in.

"Both of you out. I need to talk to Adahlen." She said storming in. Zevran and Leliana both looked at Adahlen, and she nodded.

"I'll talk to you guys later." She whispered in a heavy voice. Morrigan waited until both Leliana and Zevran had left until she came over to Adahlen.

"What do you want to talk to me about Morrigan?" Adahlen had asked.

Morrigan stood there for a second; sizing Adahlen up before she gave Adahlen a hard slap across the face. Stunned Adahlen held her hand to her burning cheek and looked up at Morrigan, who was looking down at Adahlen with disapproval. Anger blossomed in Adahlen and before she could stop herself she stood up and delivered an even harder slap across Morrigan's face that left a handprint. She stood there in front of Morrigan fuming, red in the face, fists clenched, daring Morrigan to strike her again.

But instead of hitting Adahlen again, Morrigan nodded with approval and turned toward Adahlen's vanity and picked up a beautiful silver mirror. Not taking her eyes of the mirror Morrigan began to speak.

"That's right Adahlen. Get angry. Do anything instead of sulk and cry like a pitiful little girl!" Morrigan turned and faced her and shoved the mirror into Adahlen's hand.

"Throw things, get angry! Let it out! Be strong! Be Adahlen Amell! Adahlen Amell, the hero of Ferelden, the fearless mage! Not this shell of a being!" Morrigan yelled, pacing the floor. Adahlen looked down at the floor.

"I can't Morrigan. My heart is broken. Without him, I'm nothing."

Morrigan fumed towards her, "Yes Adahlen, you're heart is broken, love hurts like a knife, lost trust and lost love leaves a hole in you! But you are only nothing if you let yourself be nothing! Be the Adahlen I admire. Because tonight there is a feast that you have to attend and I'm not going to let that fool see you like this. Instead he will see that you don't need him, life will go on for you! But you can only be like that after you've let out all your anger and sadness. So, throw the mirror." Morrigan crossed her arms.

"What?" Adahlen had exclaimed.

"Throw the mirror, throw the vanity, throw anything, slap me again! Just get this sorrow and anger out of your system so you can face everyone tonight without looking like a fool and people feeling sorry for you! Do you want their pity Adahlen? Do you want to be looked on as a weak, sad girl who got dumped by the king because he decided it wasn't convenient for him anymore?" Adahlen looked into the mirror, and looked harder. She was looking at her reflection, but it wasn't the person she wanted to see.

This girl looked sad, defeated, like the blight had already won. She had tear stained cheeks and a pitiful look in her eyes. Morrigan was right; she couldn't let them see her like this. She had to get rid of this girl. She gripped the mirror tightly and threw it against the wall with all her might, the glass shattered and clattered to the floor.

"Now this." Morrigan handed her a vase full of water. Adahlen threw it against another wall, splashing her and Morrigan with cold water. Morrigan handed her a platter of food. Adahlen cast it to the floor, and food went everywhere. The room was a mess. But Adahlen felt better, stronger. Morrigan called for a bath, and Adahlen slipped into it while Morrigan and a servant cleaned the room. Morrigan helped Adahlen dress into a comfortable tunic and dark pants, a leather vest and worn leather boots. Adahlen tied her hair back with a leather cord and looked in the mirror. She saw a woman, not a girl, a fierce, determined, dangerous woman with fire in her eyes, a woman who was going to face the arch demon with or without Alistair's love. That night at the feast she sat with all of her friends and laughed, drank a little with Oghren and enjoyed her night. Nobody looked at her with pity, because the scars that love had left her we're already starting to heal.

That's how Adahlen would have to be today. Though she could never simply forget Alistair, and some nights the pain struck her again as strong and as painful as the first. But Alistair and her were over; there was no way they could be together again. The mages had gained a little freedom because of her. Now they studied in the circle without such restrictions, they we're allowed to leave more often, the harrowing had been changed to everyone's satisfaction, and people had started to stop looking on magic as a curse. But even thought civilization had come so far, they would never let Adahlen on the throne, even if her father was a noble.

Adahlen called for a bath, and when the servant filled her tub she jumped right in, thankful for the warmth the water brought her. Adahlen thought back to the time when she had first seen her father again, after all those years.

It was right before the Landsmeet, and Alistair was pacing back and forth on the floor of the main room at Redcliff castle. He was worried about how the Landsmeet would go. Adahlen was trying to comfort him, when a messenger boy walked in.

"Excuse me Miss, but you have someone who wishes to see you." The man had said.

Adahlen walked towards the boy, to the middle of the room "Who?" she had asked, confused, they had already talked to Arl Eamon, and the Bann Teagan. She had talked with Anora too. The messenger cleared his throat.

"Arl of Oalin, Frederick Amell." He announced. Adahlen's stomach did a flip-flop, and Alistair came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Is that…?" He asked and Adahlen interrupted him.

"My father, yes. Send him in." Adahlen said to the messenger boy, feeling woozy.

Within seconds he entered. It was him. He still had the same longish brown hair and the big beard, with the laugh lines around his eyes. Sure the hair had some grey in it now, and the laugh lines were a little deeper, but it was him.

He stopped in front of Adahlen and looked at her with a hint of a smile on his face, and hope in his eyes.

"Father? Are you really here? I thought you were dead!" Adahlen exclaimed.

Her father smiled. "As did I, child. After all these years-" He was interrupted by Adahlen's vice tight hug. She squeezed the air right out of him. In that hug all was forgiven, all was forgotten, because Adahlen had her father back.

After the battle, and after Alistair's wedding when Adahlen needed a place to stay, her father had offered she stay at the family castle in Oalin until Ostagar was fixed and she could recruit and train wardens at Weisshaupt Fortress. And now today, the one year anniversary of the arch demon being slain, in her and her friends honor, her father was having statues put up in the main courtyard of the village, and she had to attend the ceremony. Alistair, his wife, everyone from her past would be there, and instead of looking forward to seeing everyone again, she was dreading having to face him. That day at his wedding she sat in the front, watching with a screaming heart as he married the beautiful dark haired noble. She was wealthier than Adahlen, bustier than Adahlen, probably smarter than Adahlen. And of course Alistair would be bringing her today with him.

Getting up from her water Adahlen accepts the towel from the servant and dries off and goes to her wardrobe to inspect the contents. Adahlen owned many dresses now, ordered for her by Leliana. Leliana had said, "Every noble woman should have a few nice dresses." And by a few she meant almost half a closet full, and by "nice" she meant ridiculously fancy. But today, her and her party had decided to dress as they did that whole year together, in their favorite armor, because you could clad them in fancy clothes and powder their faces but in the end Adahlen and her friends were warriors.

Adahlen picks out her favorite armor, Varathorn's armor he had made her from iron bark at the Dalish camp. It was lightweight and, along with iron bark, it was also silverlite armor, Adahlen's preferred kind. Adahlen puts it all on and looks at herself in the mirror.

She looked just like she did when they were recruiting the armies for the blight. All she needed was her sword. Adahlen takes out her key, which she keeps securely tied around her neck and opens the chest hidden in the back of the wardrobe. She keeps this chest hidden because it's filled with memories of her past.

Hesitantly Adahlen picks up the dried rose, still a deep red, and still very beautiful. She closes her eyes in hopes to stop the tears from coming, but against her will one escapes.

"Look at this, do you know what this is?" It was a normal night at camp on the bordering forest beside the Circle of Magi. Adahlen was nervous because tomorrow they would be venturing there to seek the mages help, so she had gone to talk to Alistair, hoping he would distract her.

"Your new weapon of choice?" Adahlen says, smirking, looking down at the single red rose Alistair had handed to her.

"Yes that's right, watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent!" Adahlen stifles a laugh and looks up at Alistair with a sarcastic expression.

"Or, you know it could just be a rose, I know that's pretty dull in comparison." Adahlen looks down again at the flower; on one petal there is a thumb print mark.

"You've been thumbing this flower for a while Alistair." Adahlen says looking into his warm hazel eyes.

"I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking, how could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?" Adahlen remains silent, and Alistair shrugs.

"I probably should've left it alone, but, the darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. So I've had it ever since."

"That's a nice sentiment Alistair." Adahlen says, giving the rose a little sniff. There is a faint smell to it. Adahlen looks back to Alistair, and he looks down, color rising to his cheeks.

"I thought I might, give it to you, actually. In a lot of ways, I think the same thing, when I look at you." In that moment, Adahlen felt warmth surge into her chest. She had no doubt she was blushing like a fool, but in that moment Adahlen started to really love Alistair.

"That's a lovely thought Alistair." Adahlen says, almost getting choked up.

"I'm glad you like it, I was just thinking, here I am doing all this complaining, and you haven't exactly been having a very good time of it yourself. You've had none of the good experiences of being a Grey Warden since you joined. Not a word of thanks or congratulations, it's all been death and fighting, and tragedy. I thought maybe I could say something; tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this… darkness."

Adahlen feels a smile creep onto her face, "So, are we married now?" She asks her smile growing wider. Alistair laughs.

"You wont land me that easily woman! I know I'm quite the prize, after all. No need to start crying on me or anything." His sarcastic smile fades.

"I guess it was just a, stupid impulse. Was it the wrong one?" Adahlen looks down at the rose, and her heart lifts.

"No it wasn't. Thank you Alistair." She says, clutching the rose tighter to her chest.

"I'm glad you like it." Alistair starts fidgeting with his hands.

"Now if we could move right on past this awkward embarrassing stage and move right to the steamy bits I'd appreciate it." He says.

Adahlen lets out a guffaw, "sounds good! Off with the armor then!" She lets out another laugh.

Alistair laughs, a terribly cute nervous laugh and says, "Bluff called! Damn she saw right through me!" his cheeks start to turn brighter and brighter.

"Alistair, if you blush any brighter, you'll be as red as this rose." Adahlen says, holding it up to his cheek and laughing.

"I'll be… over there. Until the blushing stops, just to be safe, you know." Alistair says, smiling like a fool, he walks away.

That was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for Adahlen. But now she must forget all this, and cast it aside. Gently, Adahlen lays the rose back in the chest and pulls out her sword.

Long, silver, gleaming, with many dents in it from battles. Its handle is smooth silver wrapped in soft leather, and the handle is encrusted with blue gems. It was Adahlen's mothers, until she died trying to become a Grey Warden when Adahlen was only a child. Adahlen had used this sword to try to honor her mother and continue her legacy with it. Adahlen had seen a merchant trying to sell it in Lothering. Adahlen had to trade a very good sword for it. But it had been worth it.

Pushing it into its scabbard, and quickly braiding her hair down her back. Adahlen exits her room and goes down to the main hall where they're meeting at noon to assemble in the courtyard.

Pushing open the double doors, Adahlen see's all of the old party together again after a full year. Leliana, Zevran, Sten, Oghren, Wynne, Shale, and Brutus. All together in their armor, Brutus in his war paint. Adahlen lets out a huge laugh and goes to her friends.

Wynne embraces her, and looks her in the eyes. Wynne had been like a second mother to her after all these years. Even after they went separate ways, Wynne still wrote her to make sure she was keeping her sword polished and tending her wounds the way she had been shown.

"Are you ready?" Wynne asks. She knows this will be no simple day for Adahlen.

Adahlen nods, "I'm ready." After greeting everyone, they form a line, Adahlen at the front and exit out the front doors into the huge courtyard.

The courtyard it made of white stone and has been decorated with flowers and banners everywhere. It looks as though half of Ferelden is here. And there, surrounding the fountain in the middle are the new statues of her and all her party members, and beside her statue, still handsome even when portrayed in stone is Alistair, looking as if he's about to strike darkspawn.

Adahlen and her party head to the stage the servants had made for this event in the front of the courtyard, and they take their places sitting on chairs off the side that had been set out for them. Across on the other side of the stage, are three empty chairs, one for Alistair, one for his wife, and one for Arl Eamon.

Leliana, who's sitting beside Adahlen, leans in and whispers, "Bann Teagan told me that a messenger was sent ahead, and that there were problem with the carriage, so they'll be a little late, but they should be here any minute now." Adahlen nods, trying to look brave, when really she feels like jumping out of her skin; she fidgets with her hair, wondering if she should've done it different.

"You look fine, Adahlen." Zevran says. Suddenly trumpets blare and Leliana says "they're here."

Adahlen's stomach does a flip flop, and everyone in the audience turns. There, in gleaming golden armor, is Alistair, a dark haired beauty on his arm, and Arl Eamon beside him. He walks through the crowd and takes his seat on the stage with his wife and Eamon. Adahlen can hear her heart in her ears. She takes deep breaths. _Calm down, calm down_. Adahlen distracts herself by watching Eamon make his way to the podium center stage.

"Welcome everyone! Today we celebrate the anniversary of the day the greatest warriors in all off Ferelden saved our land. One of them is our king, who, before he was king, was a Grey Warden." The crowd claps, and they cheer.

Eamon silences everybody. "The other, was a mage, living in the tower, just like any other, when she was conscripted into the Grey Wardens by the honorable Duncan. She is the one who slayed the arch demon herself and saved our nation, Adahlen Amell please step forward." Adahlen takes a deep breath, Leliana squeezes her hand, and Adahlen steps up. The minute she steps up, her eyes lock with Alistair's. His face bears it all. Pain, wanting, regret. But Adahlen remembers Morrigan's words. _I'm not going to let that fool see you like this. Instead he will see that you don't need him, life will go on for you_! Quickly Adahlen turns her expression into an emotionless mask, takes a deep breath and goes to the podium.

"Hello everyone. My name is Adahlen Amell. But you all know me as the hero of Ferelden. But today, I don't want to focus on me; I want to focus on everyone that made ending the blight possible. My companions. Without them, I surely would've died with the rest of the Grey Wardens on the tower of Ishal. Who knows if I would've even made it that far?" Adahlen turns to Brutus.

"Everyone needs a faithful companion. And that's exactly what Brutus was to me." Brutus barks and the audience claps.

Next is Shale, Adahlen beckons her up to stand next to her. "Shale, your determination for crushing birds and darkspawn is empowering, thank you for standing by me." Shale nods, and returns to her seat. The crowd claps.

Oghren begrudgingly gets off his seat to stand next to her. "Oghren, you're drunk adventures and dry humor lifted me up when I needed it. Aside from that, you are one of the bravest dwarfs in all of the land, maybe even one of the bravest people. I am honored to know you." Oghren grunts, "thank you missy," and sits back down.

Adahlen looks at Sten, and he stands up next to her. "Sten, we weren't good friends when we started, but now we are as close as family. Thank you for standing by me." The crowd claps, and Sten actually smiles.

"Thank you Warden." He sits down.

"Wynne!" Adahlen says, the old mage gets up, and stands proud beside Adahlen.

"Wynne, you were my mother figure when I had none, you were the one I looked up to when I needed guidance. Thank you for being there for me." Wynne embraces Adahlen, and sits back down.

Zevran gets up next to Adahlen "Zevran, you are one of the most skilled rogues I know, you were there when I needed to talk to somebody, and you were there when I needed a friend. Thank you." Zevran embraces her and sits down. Some people might think her and Zevran had something, a lot probably did, but she knew his heart belonged to Leliana.

"Leliana." Leliana gets up to stand next to her best friend. "You are like a sister to me, my best friend. I could not have done this without you. Thank you."

With tears in her eyes Leliana embraces her and sits down. Adahlen takes a deep breath. Everyone is thinking she is going to move onto Alistair now, but no, there is one more person that should not be forgotten.

"Morrigan." No one gets up. Adahlen lets out a shaky breath. "Morrigan. I do not know where you are, but you are also my sister, you were an amazing friend to me, and you lifted me up in my darkest state, the night before the battle." Adahlen pauses.

"That night I was a wreck, worrying about my future, and you gave me a hard slap of reality. Whenever I'm not sure if I can go on anymore I think of your words. Lost trust and lost love leaves a hole in you! But you are only nothing if you let yourself be nothing! So thank you, because I think, without your help that night, I don't think I would've survived that fight."

Now the time Adahlen was dreading, but she had to do it. "Alistair." There is dead silence then she hears the sound of him getting up, and feels his presence by her side. She does not look at him, not yet.

"Alistair. You have been called last, but you are certainly not least. The morning after the battle in Ostagar, I panicked thinking I was the only warden left, and that I alone would have to face this. But you stood by me, and together we sought to end the blight. Sometimes, when the dreams were too much and the reality to real, you were the only one who would truly understand. You were- are my fellow warden, and now you are also my king, but I will always think of you as just Alistair. Thank you for standing by me, in all times."

Adahlen turns and meets his eyes. In them she finds the same thing that she found that night with the rose. Hope. Adahlen is not sure if this is hope for friendship or something else, but when he reaches out his hand to shake them, Adahlen grabs it, and she lifts her hand and his above her head between them, the crowd cheers.

Morrigan

In the back, where no one would see her, stood Morrigan, watching as her dear friend stood before all of these people and held the hand of her past lover and showed that while he was important to her, she did not need him. When Adahlen mentioned Morrigan, the real Morrigan cried, hidden behind her black cloaks hood. She knows now that she must go, go back to her child, and prepare. She watches Adahlen for one last time and swiftly exits the courtyard through the back. This was her final goodbye to her sister, may they never see each other again.


	2. The silver willow tree

Chapter two

Alistair

Eamon was giving a speech about how brave all of the 9 warriors of Ferelden were, But Alistair wasn't paying attention. Instead he was looking at her. Alistair didn't believe it, but somehow she looked even better then when he last saw her, at his wedding.

Amidst the dancing and talking, Alistair felt a finger tap his shoulder; he turned around to see Adahlen, in a beautiful purple gown with hints of blue in it. The deep purple went amazingly with her fair skin, and the hints of pale blue brought out her pale blue eyes as well. Her hair was done in an intricate braided bun. He would never say it out loud, but Adahlen was far more beautiful than his bride. So beautiful it hurt.

She looked up at him with her huge blue eyes. "We need to talk. Walk with me?" She asked. Alistair nodded in agreement, praying to the maker no one would notice his absence.

She led him out of the side door, and towards a small wooded area by the castle, they went a little ways down the path until she stopped and turned to him.

In the moonlight her hair looked like melted silver, her eyes like ice. She took a deep breath looking up at the moon.

"Alistair, I'm leaving. We're leaving." She said, clasping her hands in front of her. It took a few moments for Alistair to process this.

"Leaving? Where? With who?" He knew he had no right to ask her these questions, but curiosity won him over.

"I'm leaving with Leliana and Zevran. Where we're going, I will not tell you. I think it's better we don't see each other Alistair. You have a wife and I have responsibilities. Seeing each other would only cut the wound deeper."

"So now you're disappearing? Just like Morrigan? You've had your piece of me and now you're done?" His words made Adahlen flinch.

"I will remind you Alistair that you were the on to end the relationship, and I didn't make you agree to the ritual, I left it up to you." Adahlen said, her tone calm.

"Yes but you knew I-" _You knew I'd do anything for you_ Alistair thought wistfully.

Adahlen sighed, her breath making a cloud in the cool autumn air. "Regardless, Morrigan is… gone, and what has been done has been done. I'm leaving to stay somewhere until Weisshaupt and Ostagar are rebuilt and I can start rebuilding the Grey Wardens, maybe try to win more rights for mages, I don't know, the point is we both have two very different futures now, Alistair, and…what happened is…in the past, and doesn't matter anymore."

Her words hurt, did their love not matter at all anymore? Adahlen starts fidgeting with something around her neck. She pulls off a silver chain with a simple round disk on it, carved into the disk was a willow tree. Adahlen gently takes his hand and opens in it; she drops the necklace his palm.

"Take this Alistair, this is the last time you'll ever see me. Good luck with your future." Adahlen grabs both sides of his face, and gently pulls his head down so she can plant a light kiss on his cheek. She holds him there for a minute before whispering in his ear, "you'll always be important to me." And she breaks off from him.

He watched her form walk deeper into the woods, out of sight, and for once he could not follow.

Now, seeing her here, in her normal battle armor, in her normal braid, looking just like she did that year they spent together, Alistair can't help but yearn for his old life, even with all the chaos and destruction, things were happier. He would slay the archdemon again and again if it meant he could have his old life back.

Looking to his side Alistair takes in Melina, his beautiful bride. She had raven black hair and dark brown eyes with a dark complexion, but she could in no way compare to Adahlen's untried for beauty. It wasn't just Adahlen's looks that made her so attractive, it was the way she held herself, the way she acted, strong and brave, but modest. Arl Amell's words pull Alistair away from his thoughts.

"Now, people of Ferelden! Eat! Enjoy this day and remember the people who brought us here! Thank you!" the crowd disperses to the tables of food and music begins to play, Leliana squeals with delight and grabs Zevran's hand, pulling him to dance. Alistair takes Melina's arm and pulls her down from the stage. She pats his arm.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Would you like anything my lord?" She asks.

"No thank you, my wife." Alistair replies, once she leaves Alistair feels his eyes pulled towards Adahlen who is sitting in a chair on the stage surrounded by children, he can just make out her words over the crowd.

"Did you meet the Dalish Adahlen?" A little boy asks.

"Yes I did Imonin, and don't you ever believe the stories people tell you about the Dalish being uncivilized. The Dalish saved my life you know."

"They did?" A little girl asks, wriggling in excitement.

"Yes! I was walking in the Brecilian Forest with Leliana, Morrigan and Alistair, and we encountered a pack of wolves. We got rid of them quickly, but one was hiding in the bushes and I had my back to it. My friends had tried to warn me but before I knew it the wolf attacked me! My friends had to bring me back to the clan so the keeper could heal me." Adahlen says.

Alistair remembers that day. Adahlen was playing it down, but her injuries were severe. The keeper, Zathrian, had said that if it had been one moment longer, she would've been beyond his help. Alistair had sat by her bed all day, and in that tent they had shared their first kiss. Waves of emotions roll through Alistair, trying to calm himself he walks to the statues by the fountain.

Looking up he see's the statue of Adahlen. She's standing with her weight bearing on her sword, that she used because she was an arcane warrior, she looks as if she'd just gone through a battle, everything about her was right, except for one thing.

Suddenly he feels someone's hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Leliana, her face flushed from dancing, smiling at him.

"Alistair!" She says hugging him.

"Hello Leliana, how have you been?"

"Good! Although Adahlen has been running me ragged. Just a fortnight ago we got back from Orzammar looking for new recruits. It was a tiring trip. I'm being rude, how are you?"

Alistair smirks, he forgot how much Leliana could talk. "I'm… good." He says, but Leliana's not buying it. She raises her eyebrow at him.

"Alistair, what's the matter?" She asks, looking up at the statues.

Alistair sighs, "I miss you all, and I know this will sound crazy, but I miss that year. I miss traveling, being able to go around without a whole crew of carriages! And I miss… I miss…" He looks over at Adahlen, who is twirling a little girl on the dance floor, Leliana looks over to where he's staring and looks back at him with sad eyes.

"Beautiful statues, aren't they?" Leliana says, obviously trying to change the subject.

Alistair looks up at the statues, "they are indeed beautiful, although, they didn't get Adahlen's right."

Leliana frowns, "why not?"

Alistair points to Adahlen's statue, "Her eyes, they're blank. They should be ice blue, with determination in them, and hope, and defiance. But instead they're just… blank." Leliana looks at him, and opens her mouth to speak. What she was going to say Alistair would never know, because that's when it all turned to chaos.

They heard a woman's scream, and Leliana whipped around, hand already on her bow. The scream came from the food table, and what was to be seen was most unsettling.

Melina, Alistair's bride, was standing in shock, as a masked man in all black armor emerged from under the table and ran his dagger through her heart. Melina made choked animal noise, gripping the air. She meets Alistair's eyes, and slowly the life seeps out of them. Alistair feels saddened for a moment, but there would be time to grieve later. Right now he had to fight.

Alistair ran to the commotion; beside his wives limp body, to find everyone already there. Leliana had her bow, Zevran his daggers, Sten his sword, Oghren his axe, Wynne her staff, Shale was tensed and ready to smash, as was Brutus. Alistair was gripping his sword, feeling that familiar feeling he always got before an attack. And Adahlen, Adahlen had her sword, glowing and crackling with lightning, Adahlen had been an Arcane Warrior since they met the Dalish. They all waited, and suddenly, from everywhere, masked men in black armor emerged, swords ready charging towards them.

No thinking, just fighting, Alistair swung his sword, taking down three of the men. He stabbed another. An arrow whizzes by his head, and hit a target behind him. Alistair looks ahead to see Leliana, bow ready and already loaded with another arrow. He charges through more black armored men. The commoners have run to the gates, although a few of them died in the attempt. Alistair was just finishing of yet another attacker when something hard hit him from behind, right on his head.

The world spun. Alistair could feel himself falling, and when he hit the ground, all he could see was Adahlen standing in front of him, sticking her now flaming sword into his attackers abdomen. She held it there for a moment, before slashing it out, splattering her and Alistair with blood. She looks down at him, worry in her eyes, Alistair's vision tilts, when it's normal again, he can see that an attacker is advancing behind Adahlen, and she hadn't noticed yet. Alistair tries to raise his hand, to warn her. She frowns, watching him fumbling, and not a moment too soon, she realizes what he must be trying to tell her. She swings her sword backward, taking off the mans head, coating her in blood. The world goes black.

Alistair's body hurts, and he feels numb. Slowly, as he begins to slip again into reality, he feels his body return to him. Alistair's eyelids flutter, and when he opens them he has incredible déjà vu.

He is lying in a comfortable bed, with silk sheets and stuffed pillows. A fire crackles in the hearth, illuminating the fancy room. There are tapestries on the wall, depicting great battles and great people. Light shines through the deep red curtains, and beside him, no longer in her battle armor but in a comfortable pair of pants and a shirt, sit's Adahlen.

Her head is her hands, and Alistair can hear her breathing deeply. Alistair sits up, wincing, as pain shoots through his body and looks again at Adahlen.

He's been here before, lying in a bed, injured with Adahlen sitting beside him. He was here in Orzammar, and then again in Redcliff. Alistair calls out in a hushed scratchy voice, "Adahlen?"

Her breathing stops for a moment and she groans, lifting her head to yawn. She had been sleeping. Alistair can't help but chuckle. Adahlen rubs her eyes and glares at him.

"My king, you're up." She says her tone cold. Alistair remembers in Orzammar, when he had woken up Adahlen had greeted him with a bone crushing hug and kisses. Now this is what he got, understandably so.

"So are you." He says, Adahlen gets up, pacing in front of the fireplace.

"What happened?" Alistair whispers. Adahlen stares at him, her expression still hard, but no longer directed towards him.

"I still don't know for sure. Once we slayed them all we checked their armor and faces. None of them we recognized, all were human, and all were men. Their armor bore no crest, no identification. All the information we got was this." She throws a rolled up slip of paper to Alistair, he unrolls it and reads it out loud.

_Attack when no one expects, kill the king's wife, and capture the king and the "hero of Ferelden" other than that, leave no one in her party alive. Your order will be paid 250 sovereigns; you know where to go to collect it. _

Alistair looks up, his expression grave.

"An order? Do we know of any order that wears black armor?" Adahlen sighs.

"No, we sent Wynne, Sten and Oghren to go see what they could dig up, but I think one thing is very clear. Somebody wants to see our heads." She says, sitting in the chair again.

Alistair sighs, "So much for a reunion." Adahlen crosses her arms.

"We never should've had this reunion. Dangerous things happen when we all get together."

Alistair smiles, "I'm glad I got to see you again Adahlen." Alistair reaches out and grasps her hand, Adahlen jerks back, but Alistair's got a firm grip on her.

With desperation she pulls, "no Alistair, we can't open this door again, I told you the last time we met. Just because your wives dead-" Alistair let's go of her hand, the realization his wife had died sinking in. Adahlen quickly gets up and goes to the window.

Alistair sighs and gets up, suddenly grieved thinking about the body of his wife lying out on the stone. "I know Adahlen, and I do not wish to open that door again. I miss you so much it hurts; I'd rather have you as a friend than not have you at all." Adahlen continues to look out the window.

"You broke my heart Alistair. It has healed enough to live with, but not enough to forget." She says, only a hint of emotion creeping into her voice. Alistair gets up to stand next to her.

"You don't think I regret that night every day of my life, if I could re do that moment I would."

Adahlen turns sharply to him, "and do what Alistair? Make me your mistress? So I could lose even more of my self respect?"

Alistair breathes in deeply through his nose. "Of course not, I would have ended it better, I don't know, make things right. The way I just, out of the blue ended it, no warning. It was unfair." Adahlen breathes in deeply, her nostrils flaring. Alistair is suddenly very aware of his bare chest, and on it, in plain view, the willow tree necklace.

Adahlen goes towards the door, but before she can go, Alistair grabs her wrist. Adahlen spins around and looks at him glaring. He gulps, but does not let his grip loosen.

"Alistair, we can't be friends, our history is too long and too painful." Adahlen says, looking at Alistair with her beautiful ice blue eyes.

"Adahlen please..." Alistair says, tightening his grip on her, he feels like he is not only trying to keep Adahlen with him, but their friendship. Adahlen shakes her head.

"Alistair when I'm around you, I feel like I did the night before the battle. A stupid, weak, naive little girl. I never want to be that weak again, and I wont put myself in the position to be that weak again. I'm sorry. Now please let me go." Alistair looks at her again, and slowly lets his hand go limp, she walks to the door and opens it, before she leaves she looks back in.

"Goodbye Alistair," and when she closes the door, Alistair is left with an even bigger hole in his heart than he started with.


	3. The feast

Adahlen

Chapter three

Adahlen closes the door and walks away, feeling proud and sad. Proud she didn't give into his requests, and sad that she wanted too. Adahlen quickens her pace, trying to run away from the force that was trying to pull her back to Alistair.

She opens up her door and washes up. She opens up her dresser and dresses into a navy blue tunic with brown form fitting pants. She takes her dark vest, made of worn brown leather, and laces it up the front of her shirt. She slips into her rabbit fur lined leather boots that she had worn so much they were perfectly fitted to her feet. She grabs her scabbard belt and puts it on, sheathing her mother's sword, and grabbing a light metal shield with her families crest on it.

Adahlen surveys herself in the mirror. This was one of her favorite things to wear, aside from her silverlite armor. It was comfortable and easy to move around in. Adahlen runs her fingers through her hair. The blonde locks had some curl to them. Adahlen grabbed one loose curl and pulled it, and let it go. It bounced back into wavy curl. Adahlen sighed, and decided to leave her hair down today.

She exits her room and walks through the empty halls towards Leliana and Zevran's room. Adahlen stops herself before bursting through the doors. She had learned enough from the past year living with them that you should never burst in on them.

Adahlen knocks on the door lightly, when there is no answer she knocks harder. She hears scuffles inside, and the door opens a crack, Zevran pops his head out, looking very dazed and tired.

"My dear warden, do you not know what time it is?" He asks in his "just woke up voice," Adahlen nods.

"It's around six I believe, and we have much to do today. There are funerals to attend to, and we have to help clean the courtyard. We must consult with my father and everyone else about our theories; try to contact Wynne, Oghren and Sten to make sure they arrived at Denerim safely. We have to calm the people, announce the king's wife is dead, and I wish to go to Oalin's market today to get some armor polish and grease. My armor has this squeaky spot." Zevran stares at her for a beat and slams the door. Adahlen waits a moment, and knocks on the door again. Leliana groans.

"Wait a moment." She calls.

Adahlen puts her arms behind her back and waits for them to get dressed. Leliana opens the door and beckon's Adahlen in. Zevran is strapping on his boots and Leliana is selecting arrows to put in her quiver.

Zevran gets up and grabs his daggers. "So, where do we start on this excessively long list?" He asks.

"The funerals. There are, many." Adahlen says frowning. Zevran puts his daggers in his scabbard.

"Well, this shall be a cheery day, let's go." They leave the bedroom and walk to the main room, when they enter they find Frederick, Adahlen's father, waiting for them.

He beams at Adahlen. "My daughter, you're safe." He says, reaching out his arms, Adahlen gives him a hug.

"Yes, we were fortunate that not many died, but there are still people who fell," Adahlen, says, feeling guilty, like she didn't do enough to save them.

Her father smiles sadly at her. "You tried your best Adahlen, that's all you could do. The servants have collected the bodies, and they have been cremated, there are about 80 out of 2500 who died, you did very well my dear." Adahlen sighs.

"What damage was done to the courtyard?" Her father takes a seat at the table and calls for a servant for his breakfast.

"Very little, the assassins had explosive arrows, but not powerful ones, and very few. There are a couple of chunks blown out of the wall. It could've been worse." Adahlen nods, the servant brings out her fathers breakfast.

"Well, I should go attend to the damage and help with the funerals, I'll see you tonight at dinner father. She turns on her heel to go, Leliana and Zevran close behind when her fathers voice stops her.

"Adahlen wait. I might not see you until supper tonight so I need to tell you." Adahlen turns confused.

"Tell me what father?" Adahlen asks, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"We are having guests for dinner tonight, so I expect you to be in a dress, not in armor or…this." He gestures to Adahlen wardrobe choices. Adahlen frowns.

"Why do I have to dress up so fancy?" She asks, trying to stop from pouting, it was a habit of hers around her father; whenever she was around him she felt 6 again.

"Our main guests are nobles. I'm inviting a few friends as well. You, and your friends must look presentable." Adahlen stares into her father's eyes and knows he wont yield. With a sigh, Adahlen relents.

"As you wish father. I will leave you now and help the villagers."

"I will be out soon my darling. Now go attend to the village."

Zevran, Leliana, and Adahlen leave into the courtyard, where there are many servants scrubbing blood off the stone. The statue of Adahlen by the fountain has a bloodstain on the cheek. Somehow, it makes the statue look even more realistic.

The day is spent aiding the wounded, mourning the dead, and consoling the grief stricken. They helped drag the stones to fill the holes in the wall to the courtyard. Adahlen met with the widows and passed out food. Alistair's wife was to have her funeral in a fortnight, so her parents could arrive. They had already cremated her body. Even though Adahlen saw little of Alistair, she could tell he blamed himself for Melina's death. Adahlen thought of going over, and leaning into his arms and comforting him like she used to. _No, you are not lovers anymore, nor friends, you are merely acquaintances_. Adahlen focused on her work and not letting her thoughts wander.

When it was around suppertime and the city was mostly repaired, Adahlen walked to the castle alone. She opened her bedroom door and was about to collapse on her bed when someone grabs her.

Instinctively, Adahlen's hand flies to the handle of her sword, but after a giggle from her "attacker" Adahlen realizes it is only Leliana.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, groaning, so close to the welcoming bed, but yet so far away.

Leliana lets go of her, and Adahlen sits on her bed. "In case you've forgotten, your father has guests tonight! You have to be presentable!" Leliana says. Only then does Adahlen realize that Leliana is in a deep blue velvet dress that looks amazing with her red hair. Leliana's hair is in an intricate up do.

Leliana grabs a bucket of water and dumps it in Adahlen's tub, and turns while Adahlen takes off her clothes and slips into the water. One of the luxuries of being rich was the ability to have baths often. Leliana had put something in the water that made it scented and bubbly.

"Now…" Leliana says turning to the closet. She opens it up and paws through the dresses.

"Which one? Hmm." She takes out a green dress and holds it up for Adahlen.

"Whatever you pick will be fine Leliana." Adahlen says, sinking deeper into the water as if to disappear into it.

"Come on Adahlen! Help me out here! We only have so many chances to go to feasts and dress in dresses. What do you want to wear tonight?"

Adahlen sighs. "Go deeper in the wardrobe. The dresses up front are the ones I wear often. Pick something I don't usually wear." Leliana nods and sticks her head deeper into the wardrobe. Adahlen hears thumping, and Leliana exclaims.

"Ow! What did I just hit my shin on?" Leliana pulls out, holding Adahlen's memory chest.

Adahlen gasps, getting out of the tub and wrapping herself in a piece of linen. "Don't look at that!" She exclaims.

Leliana looks puzzled. "What is this Adahlen?" Adahlen puts her hands possessively on the chest.

"It's just, things I collected during the blight. Memories." Leliana smiles.

"Can I see?" She asks, excited. Adahlen wavers, but she can't disappoint Leliana.

"Some of it." Adahlen takes the key from beside the tub and unlocks it, and turns it so Leliana can't see inside it. She rifles through and laughs, pulling out a picture of Sten and Brutus, which Leliana had drawn. Sten was talking to Brutus like he was another person. Leliana laughs.

"What else?" Adahlen pulls out a Dalish book she had acquired from Cammen, she smiles, remembering how she put Cammen and Gheyna together, Leliana sighs.

"Young love." Adahlen nods, and as she tries to pull out something the rose falls to the floor.

"I don't recognize this." Leliana says, picking the rose up carefully. Adahlen sighs.

"You wouldn't, Alistair gave it to me." Adahlen says, caressing the edges of the chest trying to ignore Leliana's stare.

"When?" Leliana asks, trying to be casual, but Adahlen can feel curiosity creeping into her voice, and pity. Adahlen hated pity.

"The night before the Circle of Magi. He picked it in Lothering and later thought of me when looking at it. He said, "I remember thinking, how could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?" and then he gave it to me, saying he thought the same thing while looking at me." Adahlen says, forcing herself not to cry. Leliana puts the flower gently in the box.

"You still love him, don't you?" She whispers. Adahlen's cheeks go red.

"That… was a different time. Leliana, so much has changed. It's not the same. I can't… we can't… it's impossible. No I don't love him." Adahlen tries not to look at Leliana, but the bard grabs her face, forcing Adahlen to look at her. Leliana's eyes say it all, that she's not buying Adahlen's crap.

Adahlen sighs. "Yes, I still love him, but we can't be together. Mages aren't allowed to marry, certainly not to kings, and he broke my heart. It's not simple. Just because his wife died doesn't mean I'm going to crawl back to him." Leliana nods.

"I understand. But you two are so cold and distant. Why not be friends? Surely he does not object to such, no?" Adahlen looks down at her lap.

"Adahlen?" Leliana asks, Adahlen doesn't look up, and Leliana sighs.

"He asked you to be friends, didn't he?" Adahlen looks up at Leliana.

"And I refused." Adahlen says. Leliana shakes her head.

"You confuse me Adahlen Amell. You would rather be awkward acquaintances with him than friends?" Adahlen shakes her head.

"You don't understand, Leliana. I feel like I start being friends with him, I'm giving in, in some way. Like I'm letting him off the hook. Whenever I'm around him I feel weak, like the night before the battle, and I made a promise to somebody that I would never be that weak again."

"Morrigan." Adahlen nods.

"You and Zev were there for me, but Morrigan, it was her who really got to me." Leliana frowns.

"What did she do anyway Adahlen? What did she say?" Adahlen smirks.

"You could say her confrontation really hit me in the face." Adahlen starts snorting with laughter, Leliana looks at her confused.

Once Adahlen stops laughing, Adahlen collects all the mementos and closes the chest gently.

"My point is Leliana, I just don't think I can go down that road again. I'm too scared of being hurt." Adahlen says. Leliana stares at her for a moment longer, and takes a deep breath.

"While I was back there, I found the perfect dress for you."

A half and hour later, Adahlen looked ravishing. She had to admit it. It was obvious. She was donned in a deep red silk dress that she had forgotten she even owned. It seemed like it was really expensive. It flowed down to the floor, with elbow length tight sleeves. There were pearls on the cuffs and neckline. Adahlen had allowed Leliana to perform an Orlesian hair trick. Her hair was now curlier than normal. Despite Leliana's protests, little makeup was applied to Adahlen's face. They had compromised on a light red lipstick. Adahlen was very unfamiliar with makeup, as there was little in Ferelden. Leliana had ordered some from Orlais and used it whenever she had the chance. Adahlen didn't like putting on much, it didn't look like her.

They were finally ready. Adahlen grabbed the key to her memory chest and put it around her neck. Leliana and Adahlen made their way to the main hall.

They entered and everyone who was in there stopped, looking at the two women. Leliana smiled and stepped aside, and Adahlen realized they were looking at her; she blushes and steps over to Zevran, who is wearing dark blue to match Leliana.

He has his arm around Leliana's waist, and he puts his other arm around Adahlen's shoulders to whisper.

"You look amazing. If I didn't have a thing for a specific redhead, I would be following you around drooling." Adahlen laughs and lightly slaps his arm. She breaks from his grasp and walks to her father.

"Father." She says smiling. Frederick looks over at her smiling.

"Adahlen. You look great. The guests are in the courtyard and will be coming in soon. Open the doors." He calls to a small elven servant. She nods and her and another servant pull the doors open and the guests arrive. A few she recognizes. Bann Teagan and Arl Eamon, her uncle Bryce from Highever and his wife and children, and other various relatives and friends.

All together there are about 30 people in total. Adahlen turns her attention to her companions. They all look very nice, dressed in nobles clothing. Adahlen tries to stop herself but her eyes find themselves on Alistair. He was wearing a green tunic with golden thread embroidery, with dark green pants and brown leather boots, and he's clean-shaven. Adahlen had to admit, he was very handsome. Suddenly Adahlen's father taps her shoulder.

"Adahlen there is someone I want you to meet." He turns her towards the doors, and in walks two people whom Adahlen had never seen before.

One is a man with dark hair sprinkled with gray. He has a long beard and stern gray eyes. He looks like he doesn't put up with bullshit.

The other is a man around her age. Or perhaps the proper word would be boy. He has blonde curly hair and green eyes, and he is looking around very nervously. He is dressed in purple, and from the look of his arms, he must've never held a sword in his life. He has his eyes on Adahlen. Adahlen turns to her Frederick, glaring.

"Father… what is the meaning of this?" Frederick smiles at her, but has a glint in his eye that's telling her to behave. The men approach. Standing in front of Adahlen and her father.

"May I introduce, Lionen Hertsway, Arl of Pertsew, and his heir and son, Jeric." Her father says, Lionen bows, and so does Jeric, almost falling.

"This must be your daughter…" Lionen says, looking at Adahlen. Adahlen feels the urge to hit something, hard.

Her father nods. "This is Adahlen, isn't she lovely?" Jeric's face heats up. Adahlen resists the urge to roll her eyes at this boy. Her father's trying to set her up! Oh, he would get it later.

"Indeed- indeed she is sir." Jeric stammers. Adahlen looks behind her and stares at Leliana and Zevran. "Help." She mouths, Leliana nods, running to pick up her flute, she calls over the hired musicians and silences the crowd.

"While we are waiting for the food, why don't we dance a little?" Leliana calls, and starts playing a merry tune. Adahlen see's Zevran, walking towards her, and prays he gets here before Jeric musters the courage to ask her to dance. But Zevran's been stopped by Bann Teagan, he looks at Adahlen helplessly. She turns to Jeric who is clearing his throat to say something, Adahlen is panicking, when she feels someone tap her shoulder and clear his throat behind her.

Adahlen turns and finds herself looking at the king. Alistair bows to her and kisses her hand, getting up he asks, "may I have this dance, my fellow warden?" Adahlen breathes deeply, but she would dance with anyone before she would dance with Jeric.

"You may, King Alistair." Alistair takes her hand and leads her to the middle of the room. They begin to dance to the tune, Adahlen is silent for a while before she begrudgingly says "thank you." Alistair grunts.

"You realize you will have to dance with him at some point?" Adahlen shakes her head.

"No, I will not. The dancing will stop soon and when it does, I will have danced with every eligible man in this room, besides Jeric." Alistair chuckles.

"Still stubborn." Adahlen frowns.

"I just can't believe it, Father is trying to set me up with some boy! I'm a mage, I'm not even allowed to marry." Alistair shrugs.

"I'm sure they could make exceptions for the hero of Ferelden." Adahlen shakes her head.

"No, I promised myself I would not marry until all mages had the right to. It wouldn't be fair of me to take advantage of my rank, when no one else could." Alistair sighs.

"He sure is timid." Alistair says, looking over at Jeric, who is standing nervously in the corner.

"He is also weak, the worst possible person to set me up with."

"You should give him a chance, He could be your soul mate for all you know."

"He is not. I can tell." Alistair frowns.

"How could you know such a thing?" Adahlen looks up at him.

_Because I already found my soul mate._

"I just know." Alistair lets it drop, and they dance until the song ends. Alistair bows to her and she curtsies, and just like that, he's gone.


	4. Unexpected

Chapter 4

Alistair

Alistair watched Adahlen on the dance floor with amusement. As soon as a song ended she would bow to her partner, and immediately run to the next eligible man. Alistair tried to stifle his laughter, but a few times a breathy laugh would escape him and he would get an odd look or two from passing nobles.

Alistair couldn't help the flame of jealousy and anger spreading through his body and mind, like an itch. Frederick was trying to set Adahlen up with the first stuck up noble's silly son he found. He didn't understand. Setting Adahlen up with this boy would be like setting up a hawk with a mouse. Adahlen, like a hawk, needed to have room to fly, and she needed a man who could handle her, and Alistair didn't think Jeric was up to the challenge. Plus there was the tiny problem that mages couldn't marry.

Mages couldn't marry. If they could, Alistair would've gotten Adahlen under his arm a long time ago. He would've forgotten what was proper, and would've married Adahlen. He would've proposed to her the night before the battle, and would've ignored what everyone said. He probably could've, but Adahlen would've refused him, saying what she said to him while dancing.

_"No, I promised myself I would not marry until all mages had the right to. It wouldn't be fair of me to take advantage of my rank, when no one else could."_

Alistair felt his eyes creeping up to Adahlen again; she was ravishing, beautiful, amazing, the red complimented her complexion perfectly. Her hair was in perfect waves, down, the way Alistair had always loved. Her face looked healthy and flushed, her lips a deep red, and the way she danced, well, one who did not know her, would've never guessed she was a warrior at first glance, but if you looked closely, you could see how her arms had slight muscle to them, how she had faded scars on her skin, and her overall aura just gave off power. Maybe it was a mage thing, and maybe it was because Alistair knew her so well, but he could tell by one look, that she could be your greatest savior, or worst nightmare.

The smell of food being carried in abruptly stopped the dancing, and everyone took their seats.

Alistair was at one end of the table, Frederick at the other. Nobles surrounded Alistair at his end, while Adahlen and her companions sat at one end, and of course, Jeric was beside Adahlen.

All the nobles chattered to Alistair, and he pretended to listen, it wasn't that hard, all he had to do was nod, and say things like "Oh yes," and "Of course." Where Alistair's real attention was at the other end of the table. Adahlen had barely said a word, looking down at her plate, Alistair smirked when he realized how big a helping she had, the darkspawn taint flowing through her veins must've been still giving her side effects.

Alistair leans back in his chair, trying to tune out the nobles. It was going to be a long stay at Oalin.

2 weeks later

Alistair sat in front, and watched the chantry sister chant over the burned remains of his late wife.

It was still hard to process. _I had a wife, she was beautiful, but I didn't love her, we were together for a year, I didn't love her, she died because of assassins, because of me, I didn't love her, now I have to stand in front of everyone and talk about how much I will miss her, when I didn't love her._

Alistair felt guilt towards Melina's death, and he would miss her, but not in the way he would miss Adahlen if she died. Alistair shuddered. He almost couldn't bear to think of Adahlen dead.

Guilt for Melina's death would probably be a weight on him for the rest of his life, but, if she hadn't gone to get him something while he ogled Adahlen, maybe he could've defended her. Alas, it was useless to think of such things. Whether he liked it or not, the ashes in that urn were Melina's.

When it was his turn to speak, Alistair got up, repeated a section from the chant of light he admired. Alistair was not very religious at all, but there were some admirable quotes in the chant. He then said that Melina would be missed by many, and talked about how great a person she was. Alistair was surprised by the amount of emotion in his voice. Now, standing up here in front of everyone, allowing himself to remember Melina, he realizes how much he truly enjoyed her company. They both knew that there was no romantic love, but over the past few months a small bud of friendship had taken root. When he got to knew her, he discovered she was actually quite funny, and smart. They had spent one night talking about their favorite history stories, and drinking wine and laughing. All of this hits Alistair as he stands over her urn, and though he tries to fight it his eyes tear up with his last words.

"You were a wonderful wife, and a treasured friend." He says, looking down at the urn. Blinking, one tear slides down and splatters on the table the urn is sitting on. Alistair looks up, and sees the teary faces of Melina's family, her father gives Alistair an appreciative nod, clutching his sobbing wives hand. Alistair also sees Adahlen, looking down, appearing to be deep in thought. She looks up, locking eyes with him, and Alistair sees tears marking paths down her cheeks, her eyes puffy and red. _Why is she crying_? Slowly, Alistair trudges to his seat.

The ceremony is done shortly after that, Melina's ashes were to be buried by the ocean in Denerim, Melina had always talked about how much she loved the water, and it only seemed fitting she be buried by the ocean. Everyone gathered in the main hall for food, the mood in the room was mournful, and Alistair felt very uncomfortable.

At one point Melina's family comes up to Alistair, they all bow. Her father clasps Alistair's hand.

"I wanted to thank you, for your speech. I believed you did not care for my daughter, you have proved me wrong." He shakes Alistair's hand and they all bow once again, and walk away, all flashing sad smiles at him.

That night, lying in bed, Alistair thinks about his day, and feels a little better knowing that he did at least one thing right in all of this business, he gave Melina a proper goodbye.

Alistair, donned in only his bedclothes, was about to climb into bed with the intention of never getting out when he hears a crash. Springing up, Alistair grabs his sword and runs out of his room. There are more crashes, and Alistair follows the noise, on his way, he encounters many dazed knights, in their bedclothes, holding swords and running. Only the night guards are dressed in armor. Rounding a corner he see's Adahlen, Leliana, Zevran, and a couple guards also running towards the main hall doors. Adahlen looks tired, with big bags under her eyes and her hair ruffled up.

"You know," Adahlen murmurs to no one in particular, "I'm getting real tired of this whole being-attacked-at-unexpected-moments thing." Alistair gives a grunt of agreement and together they push open the doors, and just in time, Alistair would say.

The main hall looked like a disaster zone, corpses of knights everywhere, either knights from Oalin or the strange black armored ones. From the looks of it, the Oalin knights were losing to the assassins. Quickly they all charge into battle, Alistair beheads a guy here, stabs another there. These men are no doubt skilled fighters, but their attack was flawed, they had all offense, no defense, if you could dodge their lashes, you could kill them easily.

All the men in black were almost gone, Alistair was just knocking one of the last ones with his shield when he hears a scream.

Turning, Alistair see's Adahlen, on the floor, looking up at a man, whose blade was two inches from her stomach, but something was shimmering around the man, freezing him in the middle of his killing, Adahlen stares up in shock, not moving for a moment, until she gains her senses again and gets away from him before the spell wears off.

Everyone stares at the man, still frozen.

"Did you…?" Leliana asks, giving Adahlen a very confused look.

"No, I didn't cast this on him." Adahlen breaths, looking very shaky. They all stand in silence when a very familiar voice cuts through the silence.

"Well don't just stand there you fools! He will not stay like that forever so you may gawk at him."

Morrigan.


	5. Arrangements in the night

Chapter 5

Adahlen

There's a hard knock at the door, Adahlen's head snaps up.

"Come in." She replies, Morrigan bursts through the door.

"Morrigan wha-" Morrigan raises her hand to silence her. Adahlen takes a seat on a stool by her bed, and looks at Morrigan, who is pacing in front of the fireplace, the red light of the embers casting drastic shadows on her face.

"Adahlen, I have a way out. A loop to your hole." Morrigan whispers, very quietly.

"What are you talking about Morrigan?" Adahlen asks, frowning, what did Morrigan mean?

"Riordan took you aside yes? One can only assume that he told you about the sacrifice you will have to make to slay the archdemon." Adahlen stands up, watching Morrigan. She didn't like where this was going.

"How do you know about the sacrifice?" Adahlen asks carefully.

"Not relevant. The fact is I have a way out, a way that you can slay the archdemon and not perish." Morrigan explains, her voice calm and straight.

"How is this even possible?" Adahlen exclaims.

"It is a ritual, performed in the darkness of the night. Very simple, but very effective." She states, she has a straight face, but there is an odd glint in her eye.

"What kind of ritual Morrigan?" Morrigan sighs.

"Alistair has to lay with me." Adahlen's heart stops.

"What! What are you talking about Morrigan? What kind of a ritual is this?" Adahlen yells.

"I will not lie to you, it will conceive a child." Adahlen gasps, her face turning red, ready to yell some pretty nasty things at Morrigan when she holds up her hand yet again to silence her.

"Let me explain. If Alistair lays with me tonight, and plants a child within me, when the archdemon is slain, instead of its dark essence killing you, the child will absorb it." Adahlen sits down on her bed and puts her head in her hands, trying to deal with all this information.

"So the child will be a demon?" Adahlen asks, not bringing her head up.

"It will have the soul of an old god." Morrigan answers, Adahlen shakes her head, trying to get rid of the disturbing thoughts in her head.

"Alistair will never agree to this you know?" Adahlen asks, finally looking up to meet Morrigan's eyes.

Morrigan smirks, "That is where you are wrong Adahlen, I think you and I both know that Alistair would do anything for you, even sleep with me." Adahlen looks down.

"He doesn't love me Morrigan, he left me." Morrigan shakes her head and sits beside Adahlen.

"You are the bravest woman I know, but you are a fool Adahlen Amell. Alistair would do anything to protect you when you go to slay that demon." Morrigan says in a harsh voice.

"How do you know I'm going to be the one to slay the demon?" Morrigan laughs, Adahlen looks at her startled, because Morrigan laughing was such a rare occasion.

"Because, Adahlen, only Alistair is daft enough to believe that you would actually let someone else slay the archdemon." Morrigan laughs again.

Adahlen sighs, "I'll go talk to him." Adahlen relents, Morrigan nods, satisfied.

Adahlen was stopped outside Alistair's door, breathing deeply; she slowly opened the door, careful to not make much noise, as mostly everyone was asleep by now.

Alistair was sitting on the bed, staring at his hands, he hadn't noticed her yet, Adahlen cleared her throat slightly, and Alistair's head snapped up. 10 different emotions showed on his face, pain, fear, joy, and sadness, regret.

Adahlen and Alistair eyes met, and they stayed like that for a moment, she leaning against the door, him, sitting on the bed when finally Adahlen had the courage to begin.

"Alistair," She began. "If I asked you to do something, something really important for our health, would you?" Alistair got up, slowly, a questioning look on his face.

"Adahlen, what is this all about?" He asked. Adahlen noticed how heavily Alistair was breathing, and she could feel the warden connection between them, drawing her in.

_Stop,_ she thought to herself. _He doesn't want you anymore_,_ but maybe he'll help, all his feelings can't be gone_?

"Morrigan came to me, with a solution." The frown that was already on Alistair's handsome face only deepened with the mention of Morrigan.

"What kind of solution?" Alistair asked, barely able to keep the edge of suspicion out of his voice.

"A ritual performed during the night, and when one of us slays the archdemon tomorrow, it will not kill us, it's essence will simply be absorbed by another living thing."

Alistair wasn't trying to hide his suspicion now. "What living thing Adahlen!"

Adahlen closed her eyes. "Your child, your child you conceived with Morrigan." Adahlen waits a few moments to open her eyes. Alistair is looking wide-eyed and Adahlen, his mouth hanging open, he takes a few moments to compose himself and finally addresses Adahlen.

"Are you serious!" He studies her face for a moment his face falls.

"You are serious, I can't believe this. This is insane Adahlen."

"I know Alistair, and I would gladly die for Ferelden if I had to tomorrow, but I just got my father back, and there's so much more I want to do for the mages, I don't want to die, but that is not my main reason Alistair." Adahlen says, looking down at her feet, not daring to meet his eyes with what she was about to say.

"If I were to die before we got to the Archdemon, I would not wish for you to die, if I die tomorrow, I want you to live Alistair. I want you to be able to move on and live without me. But that can only happen if you would not perish while killing the demon." Adahlen did not raise her head, but almost recoiled when she felt Alistair's warm calloused fingers beneath her chin, lifting her head up to meet his beautiful hazel eyes. Adahlen looked at him, trying to hide her emotions. This was unfair, he had left her. He was not allowed to make her feel like this again, but she couldn't help it. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until Alistair finally let her chin go with a sigh.

"I will go talk to Morrigan."

Moments later they were all in the room, Alistair was asking what Morrigan would do with the child, but Adahlen wasn't really listening, up until Morrigan said this.

"After the demon is slain, I will leave, do not follow me and do not try to find me. I will simply disappear, with the child. I will never return."

"Morrigan no!" Adahlen had yelled, surprised and scared.

Morrigan ignored her. "So Alistair, you agree to my proposal?" Alistair closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes I do, unfortunately." Morrigan merely smirked.

"Oh do not act so disgusted. It will not be as bad as you think." Morrigan turned to Adahlen.

"May I speak with you, for a moment?" Adahlen nodded, feeling so emotionally drained.

They walked into a guest bedroom, and Morrigan closed the door.

"Adahlen, I… care for you a great deal, like a sister. You are my best friend, but you cannot understand my wish to leave. I will give you this though, I have things I need to sort out in my life, before I can truly start it." Morrigan said, sitting down on the smooth white sheets of the bed.

Adahlen frowned, she didn't understand at all. "What do you have to sort out? We killed Flemeth."

Morrigan harshly laughed. "Oh we have delayed her, but dead? No, she is not dead." Morrigan raised her head slightly, and Adahlen nearly gasped to see the emotion in them.

"I ask you not to follow me, Adahlen. Please, just understand that I must go, and that you will not see me again, also, promise me to remember what I said to you tonight, regarding Alistair."

Adahlen was so overwhelmed, she could only manage to say "Of course, Morrigan."

Morrigan had nodded, looking satisfied, and had stood up, and gave her sad smile.

"I will see you tomorrow, we have a demon to slay." With that Morrigan left the room.

That was one of the last times Adahlen had seen Morrigan, and now, with Morrigan standing before her, looking very healthy, and very grim.

"Morrigan." Adahlen whispers, her voice threatening to break.

"Adahlen, we have much to discuss."


End file.
